The Crimson Uchiha
by Justinfever
Summary: 24 years after the ending of the fourth great ninja war the shinobi United world peace treaty has been threatened with the arrival of a 22 year old redhead uchiha. After a Titanic battle in which The Uchiha cuts down the 1st Hikage 'Uzumaki Naruto'. The Crimson Uchiha alone attacks a far bigger peace loving futuristic Konoha...


_Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or any of its characters_

**Chapter 1**

The deep breath before the plunge

Tsuyoi Uchiha stood outside the famous gate not caring for his alarming presence or his heightening chakra His long red hair reminiscent to his now long deceased mother gleamed with a neat pristine through the wind. It would surely make his mother proud how he maintained it. He would sooner die then cut it down to size. for he was very fond of his Uzumaki bloodline hair. His scowl and inner distain was rivaled only to his late father's rage during the prelude to fourth great ninja war. His goal and accomplishments were now rivaling the achievements of his father. And truth be told if anyone would speak such a point in front of Tsuyoi they would find themselves dead at earth searing heat of Amaterasu. Several guards jumped down from the gates Konoha's finest elite chuunin guards.

Tsuyoi smiled a bit grabbing hold of his families air loomed sword from his back he gentle brought it down to the ground in front of him. He then proceeded to do a few shoulder rolling stretches while crisscrossing his left and right hands. He began grabbing his left hands wrist he gentle rubbed it letting the swords tip touch the hardened earth at his feet in a tapping motion on the ground. He. looked down at his wrist with all concern. He seemingly dismissed the loud sounds of shinobi gathering around him from all sides circling him front to back. He stayed this way taking in the air around him with ease he looked bored and unassertive. After the tense moments of long agonizing tension. His eyes rose up to see the groups of shinobi gathered to his front his parallel vision could see groups of people all around him.

Tsuyoi, looked further up onto the walls before him seeing the dog man known as Kiba sitting on the back of his companioned dog. Kiba had eyes shimmering with rightful fear. The legacy of Uchiha Madara, The son of the exiled Uchiha Sasuke was now at his grand villages door step alive and well. Despite the heroic efforts of the former Hikage Uzumaki Naruto Tsuyoi now stood at the edge of the utopia of the late Hikage that he had decisively defeated and killed. He appeared healthy and unharmed despite their titanic battle in the former sound country lands. Seeing was now believing and all the Konoha shinobi that was at witness of Tsuyoi's arrival the prodigy of the mystic islands alive and well after his battle with the most powerful ninja in the world their Hikage had them all subconsciously terrified

All shinobi stood in defensive positioning most drawn with kunai and shuriken's. The occasional explosive tag could be seen at the end of some kunai as well. There was some Akimichi clan members as well. But that was it. The glasses Tsuyoi wore gleamed a bit in the sun causing him to squint his eye's a bit, he proceeded to finally brake the tortuous silence. "Tell me, Kiba, Has this grand village of the shinobi world elected its new Hikage yet?"

All the shinobi hushed a bit while Kiba responded with a defiant rage fully toned statement. "You Have no right to be here and have given the world, and now especially this village the opportunity to arrest you for your horrendous crimes." "Now stand back drop your weapon and surrender quietly to face the consequences of your actions!" Tsuyoi smiled a bit and cracked his neck in response he replied back snidely. "Do you really think and believe I'm going to surrender to the village that committed genocide to my father's people? and at the same time nearly brought my mother's people to extinction as well?"

Kiba scoffed his tone of voice came out in a ordering fashion, "I will not ask again if you do not surrender right here and now i will be forced to end your life, now you have until the count o-" Kiba stopped as he was interrupted with the red head Uchiha with the fling of his sword up into the air with great chakra broaden expansion the force of the wind rushed up taking Kiba and a few other guards up into the air with it suddenly. Tsuyoi, bent his knees a bit and jumped dozens of meters into the sky with little conceived effort. grabbing his sword in hand and appearing in front of the fearfully filled perplexed Kiba. Tsuyoi swung his sword efficiently cutting Kiba's throat wide open Akamaru snapped back growling violently but was soon ended when Tsuyoi cut him strait in half from the small of his back threw bottom the dogs chest. Kiba gurgled tears coming to his eyes as he seemed to be grabbing at the falling front half of akamaru's severed corpse. his eyes shut hard as he grabbed at his mortal wound falling to the ground were all the guard soldiers stood with fear laddered bodies.

The powerhouse Uchiha, Uzumaki hybrid shinobi floated easily in the air as he landed with elegance at the same spot that his first victim had stood. A couple of guards lashed out at full speed from the lower gate With Tsuyoi removing the hands of both the men with lightning like speed and agility. the men fell over to inner and outer parts of the gate writhing in agony the whole guard force felt there dander raise, and their fear lessening as a large wave of shinobi began to charge Tsuyoi. Tsuyoi, smiled mirroring his father's ever famous smile His sword now flowing with lighting charged charka with black silhouette of his face darkened at the black light from his katana his glasses emitted a strange eerie whitish black glow as he proceeded to weave the sword with swift intensity ending lives with great ease with the lacking of any remorse The sins of all in this village were all finally about to receive there just verdict of judgment. And the verdict was death with extreme prejudice…

_Forgive me for grammatical mistakes. I will be honest in saying that this fanfic is just for fun so I will not spend too much time on fixing them that much. Just enjoy and review if you would like, thanks._


End file.
